


Good Morning, 1986

by mlyn



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-08
Updated: 2008-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlyn/pseuds/mlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kowalski makes the worst (or best) kind of wake-up alarm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, 1986

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarrow/gifts).



> Inspired by a story told at a birthday dinner for a fellow fan; the story comes at the end.

The problem with living with Kowalski, Vecchio thought to himself, was that it like living above the most obnoxious bar in town. Not the gay bar with the thumping techno beat or the biker bar with the rowdy assholes, but the bar that had theme nights. The one that attracted _everybody_.

He thought this because he was lying in bed around 6:03 a.m., and Kowalski had just turned on the in-shower radio. And he was singing along. Kowalski's voice wasn't so great at 6:03 a.m.

At least it was to good ol' Blue Eyes. Vecchio rolled over and the sound went low enough that he could drift back to sleep.

"DundunDUNduh! Doo doo DO-DO dooo!" The familiar keyboard riff of "The Final Countdown" woke Vecchio. He groaned and rolled back to look at the clock. 6:21, and the shower was off. Kowalski was singing with renewed enthusiasm, probably using a dye brush for a mic in front of the mirror or some shit. _This_ was the perfect example of that obnoxious theme-night bar. Who follows Frank Sinatra with Europe?

Vecchio rolled to a sitting position and kicked off the covers, prepared to wallop Kowalski on his way to the shower. But before he pushed himself to his feet, Kowalski appeared.

He slid into the room, clad in socks and boxers. He held a bottle of gel below his mouth and lip-synched "It's the final countdown!" along with the radio, other hand rocking out above his head.

"I'm going to kill you," Vecchio said slowly and clearly, so that he could be understood.

Kowalski grinned and dropped the act, coming over to Vecchio's side of the bed. "'Morning."

Vecchio gestured at the gel bottle and socks. "What gives?"

Kowalski reached down, fiddling with the buttons of Vecchio's pajama shirt. Vecchio glanced at his fingers but did nothing to stop him. He was going to strip to shower, anyway.

"Well-rested, I guess." Kowalski grinned widely.

"You mean you slept well after I fucked your brains out last night?"

"That might be what I mean." Two buttons were now undone. "What, you didn't? Sleep well?"

Vecchio shrugged. "Average, I guess. Lemme up, I can't listen to this fucking song anymore."

"Aww. But it's _the final countdown_!" Kowalski declared with more than a hint of his earlier stage persona. "You're not the first person to wake up in bed to this song with me, actually."

"Who's the other?" Vecchio slapped the radio off and pulled his shirt overhead.

"The Stella; who do you think? …Yeah," he added thoughtfully, leaning against the doorjamb, "I think I even ate her out while it played. It was funny."

"You had _sex_ to that crap?" Vecchio paused in balancing his body wash bottle among Kowalski's various shampoos to stare over his shoulder. "Christ, no wonder she divorced you."

"Hey, we lasted about six more years after that! It was early on. I remember because she had to tell me how to do it right."

"Oh, god."

Vecchio meant to say that with disgust, and add something about how he never needed as much information about Kowalski and Stella's sex life as Kowalski was willing to share, but as he turned the water on and stripped out of his pajama bottoms, he realized it was kind of an intriguing idea. He was pretty much over the jealousy thing, and they were both at the point that they could reminisce about their individual good times with Stella, and enjoy whatever they happened to have in common from the two marriages. Without going into the sex all the time, that is.

But Stella was great at letting you know what she needed to get off. It was really hot, all that bossiness and take-charge attitude working in the bedroom. And really gratifying, too, to hear the "Yeah, like that" turn into "Yes! Yes! YES!" Stella wasn't really a scratcher, wouldn't leave a mark on him, but Vecchio would feel how tired his tongue was for a couple hours after, and it was just as sexy a reminder.

Vecchio pulled the shower curtain closed and glanced down at his dick. It looked like some of his parts didn't need a shower to wake up.

He was just stepping under the spray when the curtain opened again. Vecchio swiped a hand over his wet face and scowled as Kowalski climbed into the tub, naked of his boxers and socks.

"Kowalski—"

"Shut up." And Kowalski added a hard kiss to the order, making sure Vecchio complied. The wet tile wall was suddenly cold against Vecchio's back, but Kowalski's tongue was hot in his mouth, and minty. Kowalski moaned and deepened the kiss immediately, seeking out Vecchio's tonsils.

 _Gotta go to work_ , Vecchio thought hazily to himself, knowing that they still had the whole day to get through before rejoicing over the fact that it was Friday. Welsh had been okay about attendance for the last few weeks, ever since they'd closed the Granelli case in 57 nonstop hours, but his good nature wouldn't last forever.

But then Kowalski's hand grasped Vecchio's hard on, gently squeezing and running up the wet shaft, and Vecchio's mind went blank. He thrust into Kowalski's hand, sucking on his tongue, hands coming up to grab Kowalski's ass and hold on. This was going to be quick and dirty and mind-blowing, he could feel it. His orgasm the night before had been kind of weak, coming upon him at a weird moment and not lasting very long, and he wanted a do-over. The tightening behind his balls told him he was going to get one.

"Fuck, Ray," Vecchio gasped as Kowalski pulled away. He tightened his grip, trying to pull Kowalski's hips closer so Vecchio could rub off on his stomach, but Kowalski wasn't having it. Vecchio moaned in disappointment as Kowalski sank to his knees instead.

"Shh, I'll make it good, I promise." Kowalski looked up at him reassuringly, but the water was kind of spraying into his face, and he had to blink and close his eyes. He bent his head and opened his mouth, licking up the length of Vecchio's cock, then slowly closed his lips over him.

"Oh, fuuuck." Vecchio's hands scrabbled for something to hang onto, Kowalski's shoulder, the tile wall, anything. Hair was off-limits, he knew from experience. As his fingers dug into Kowalski's shoulder, Kowalski moaned approvingly and started sucking, bobbing his head in time with the pulls of his mouth. It was like Vecchio was being milked, with tight lips at the base of his cock easing to a gentle tongue at the tip, then a firm suck as Kowalski lowered his head again. Kowalski's tongue wrapped around the underside of Vecchio's shaft. The sounds coming from Kowalski's mouth were lurid, perverse, sexy as hell. About two more minutes of that and Vecchio was going to have a _great_ morning.

His knew his gasps were pretty loud, and he might have accidentally pounded the wall once or twice, but Vecchio couldn't stop himself. Kowalski was a champion cocksucker and he knew it. He loved being that for Vecchio. It was why Vecchio didn't mind the occasional Stella story, because Kowalski was aware of how annoying it was to hear about exes (especially a mutual ex), and apologetic blow-your-fucking-head-off sex was usually in the near future. It wasn't always new or innovative sex, but Vecchio always got to come first, and a couple of times he'd had to nap afterwards to recover. And he'd wake up and Kowalski would be sitting there, hard-on tenting his pants, eyes hungry, waiting for Vecchio to be awake so Kowalski could get his.

The water turned cold. Vecchio cursed and slapped at the dials, turning off the taps. Kowalski chuckled low in his throat, and Vecchio shook his head, laughing and trying not to, gasping "Shut up and keep—" and then he came.

Kowalski moaned as Vecchio shuddered and thrust unsteadily into his mouth. Dimly Vecchio realized Kowalski's free hand was between his legs, his arm moving in a blur. As Vecchio collapsed against the tile wall, his dick falling out of Kowalski's mouth, Kowalski gasped and came too, come welling up over his fist. Vecchio watched through bleary eyes, his balls still throbbing.

"Christ jesus," he said finally, after Kowalski's breathing had evened too.

Kowalski laughed and lifted his head. "Help me up."

Vecchio took his arm and got him to his feet, and together they turned the water on briefly so Kowalski could wash off his hand. They toweled dry, Vecchio moving languidly in the steamy air. He didn't look at the clock.

"So," Kowalski said finally, pulling on his boxers. He grinned at Vecchio. "How do you like that song now?"

* * *

Epilogue

Kowalski slid into their favorite booth of their cafe. "So, speaking of blowjobs," he started. Vecchio stared at him, unable to believe that Kowalski had just said that out loud.

Kowalski grinned. His hair glinted in the low sunlight. "What to hear a funny story?"

"About blowjobs?" Vecchio said, keeping his voice low.

"Yeah. This happened to a girl officer I knew in the academy."

"Okay," Vecchio said cautiously.

"She was really horny one night. Hadn't had any in months and all her friends were busy. So she goes out, goes to a club, finds a guy and invites him home. Now, he's a little weird. Kind of quiet and awkward, but she thinks, whatever."

Vecchio shifted in his seat, wondering if the blowjob part would come before or after the horrific murder.

"She tries to get busy with him, but he's not really into it. Finally he says, 'How about you just do that,' and kind of gestures down. She's like, fine, at least it's something."

"Geez," Vecchio muttered to himself, very carefully not thinking of Frannie.

"So she goes ahead and blows him. He's horrible, doesn't make any sound, doesn't act like he's enjoying it, doesn't give her a warning when he's about to come or acts like he's going to reci… give her back some. She did use a condom, by the way." Kowalski pointed at him like Vecchio had better not forget that fact. Vecchio nodded.

"He fixes his clothes and my friend gets up, ready to kick him out, and he says—" Kowalski started laughing. Vecchio huffed out a breath, but before he could yell at Kowalski, Kowalski finishes. "'So do I get some juice or something?'"

Snorting overtook him, and he covered his mouth with his hand and shook silently. The waitress came by and poured them coffee.

"You are such a moron," Vecchio told him.


End file.
